


A Party to Remember

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Fluff, Party, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate was never keen on Cackles annual winter party, but a surprise from Ada may help change her mind.





	A Party to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Party.

* * *

Hecate stood in the shadows surveying the great hall, secretly admiring the hard work that the girls and Ada had put in for tonight’s party. It now looked like a winter wonderland thanks to the icicle lights hanging from the ceiling casting a dim glow around the hall and white silver fabric draping down the stone walls. In the corner sat a large tree decorated with an assortment of decorations, tinsel, and lights. Even the four tables that we evenly placed on each side of the hall looked spectacular with a different centerpiece on each that was accompanied by a few candles.

She had yet to venture from her hiding spot, feeling self-conscious as to what the girls would say when they saw her. Gone was her usual black high collar dress, now she wore a silver and midnight blue sleeveless ball gown adorned with beaded crystals. Her hair that had always been in her signature tight bun now flowed like a river down her back in gentle curls. Hecate had no idea what she was thinking when she picked out the dress that she had hidden away for years, but deep down she knew she had wanted to at least make an effort for Ada.

The mere thought of the Headmistress made the night more appealing, but she hadn’t got the chance to speak with her so far. Whenever she thought Ada was heading in her general direction, one for the girls or her colleagues would intervene. Unsure what else to do, she took a cautious sip of the contents in her glass trying not to scrunch up her face at the strong taste of lime along with another ingredient she couldn’t quite identify. Deciding not to drink any more of the offending drink she placed it on the table behind her that was decorated with an assortment of cakes and sweets.

Hecate should have known Ada would settle on having sweets and cakes at the annual Cackles Winter Party rather than sustainable food. She shook her head wishing to be anywhere else but here. She was never keen on parties. Whenever she had been invited in the past she had politely declined with an excuse as to why she couldn’t attend. However, this time she couldn’t refuse. Ada had been so excited at the prospect of her attending, that she didn’t want to be the reason that her spark of happiness was extinguished. She had promised Ada that she would stay for an hour or two at most yet she was still here.

“Cheer up, HB! It’s meant to be a party!” Dimity called out to her from across the hall.

Hecate rolled her eyes at seeing Dimity wearing what appeared to be reindeer antlers on her head that clashed with her silver dress. She also noticed the cup in her hand no doubt containing that horrible lime concoction. Hecate was about to comment when she saw Dimity was no longer paying her any attention but was instead chatting and laughing with Gwen and Algernon.

Looking around the hall she tried to see any sign of Ada amongst the girls, but it seemed she had disappeared yet again. Trying to hide her disappointment, she was ready to leave when she saw Ada across the hall. Hecate felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Ada walk towards her in an ankle length light tulip tulle gown with matching flowers contrasting on the ivory beaded bodice. To Hecate, she almost looked angelic, as the lights encased Ada in a gentle glow.  
“I was hoping you would still be here, Hecate,” Ada said giving her a tender smile. “You look beautiful.”

Hecate ducked her head to hide the blush she could feel spread across her cheeks. “Thank you, so do you.”

“To be honest, this dress is completely uncomfortable,” Ada admitted in amusement. “Next year, I think we will do without a dress code.”

Hecate was silently relieved that she wouldn’t have to go to such a considerable amount of effort next year should she decide to attend. “You certainly won’t hear any objection from me, Ada. I feel like a fool in this gown.”

“Is that the reason as to why you have been hiding here, Hecate?”

“Yes, I would rather the girls didn’t see me dressed like this, they would never take me seriously again.”

“On the contrary, I believe they will be happy to see you. I’ve already overheard a few of the girls asking if you would be in attendance this evening.”

“Really?” Hecate asked in disbelief.

Ada nodded, “They care about you Hecate. We all do. Now, why don’t we join Dimity and the others for a few moments? If you still feel uncomfortable, then we can leave.”

Hecate’s eyes softened, “I wouldn’t want to ruin your night, Ada. Not after all the hard work you put in.”

“You won’t be,” Ada reassured her while reaching out to take Hecate’s hand in her own. “I’m sure Dimity and the others won’t realise if we’re gone.”

“If you’re sure, Ada.”

“I’m more than sure, now let’s see what our esteem colleagues are finding so amusing.”

Hecate took a deep breath and let Ada guide her over the hall towards Dimity and Gwen trying to ignore the stares of the girls as they walked passed.

“You’re doing fine, Hecate,” Ada whispered squeezing her hand.

Hecate didn’t reply as she kept her attention in front of her trying to ignore everyone around her.

“Wow, you’re looking great HB. I was wondering if you were ever going to join us.”

“I won’t be staying long.”

“Shame, Gwen has just gone to get some music to really get this party started.”

Hecate shuddered at the thought of having Dimity asking her to dance. The last thing she needed to top off this night was to make a bigger fool of herself. She didn’t get the chance to offer a retort when suddenly the hall was filled with a loud upbeat festive melody.

“Now we’re talking. Fancy a dance, HB?”

“I do not _dance_ , Miss Drill.” Hecate admonished. “But I thank you for the offer.”

“Shame, come on Algernon let’s show them how it’s done,” Dimity said pulling the wizard towards the dance floor leaving him no choice but to follow.

Hecate while feeling bad for Algernon was secretly glad that Dimity had accepted her decision.

“I think I’m ready to call it a night, Ada.”

“Very well, Hecate, but before we go there is something I want to show you,” Ada said quickly transferring them from the great hall.

When they materialised a few seconds later, Hecate felt a shiver go through her realising Ada had taken them outside to the gardens.

“Follow me,” Ada said guiding them down the candlelit garden path.

As they entered the wooden archway, Hecate felt a lump in her throat at seeing the usually plain white gazebo now surrounded with a mix of pink and red roses, while the wooden beams and roof was outlined with fairy lights, creating a warmth as they sparkled in the darkness.

“I know you aren’t one for parties or dancing, Hecate, but I thought we could have our own private party away from prying eyes.”

It was then Hecate noticed a similar table that was present in the Great Hall next to the gazebo filled with cakes and sweets along with another centerpiece of a single red rose encased in a block of ice.

“Do you like it?”

Hecate let go of Ada’s hand and walked almost in a trance towards the centre piece having never never seen anything quite like it. “It’s beautiful, Ada, but you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“It was no trouble, Hecate. I wanted to make this night special for you.” Ada told her just as a soft melody filled the air.

“Ada?” Hecate asked confused.

“I know you said you don’t dance,” Ada said softly walking towards her. “But I was wondering if I may have the honour of one dance?”

Hecate wordlessly nodded, as Ada retook her hand and guided her into the gazebo, while she tried to slow the frantic beating of her heart.

When they came to a stop in the centre, Ada kept hold of Hecate’s hand while the other wrapped around her deputy’s slender waist, pulling her close, creating no space between them.

“Trust me,” Ada whispered.

“Always,” was Hecate’s simple reply as she rested her head on top of Ada’s as their bodies swayed to the music both of them getting lost in their special moment. For while the party in the castle was due to come to an end, Ada and Hecate’s party was only just beginning.


End file.
